Two Different Hearts, Completes One Heart
by NightRrain
Summary: In a world with no demons at all, two persons are on a mission to find out why, and to bring back the demons if that can. They can't do it alone though, as they need help from the two lovers from the past. How will this turn out? (Sequeal to Sesshomaru's Little Ninja)
1. Chapter 1

Po walked down the halls of his school, hearing kids snicker about him. His eyes went into angry slits, begging and begging his body to hit and kill every single one of them, but his body denied it. What was so different about him? Just becuase he had a golden color amber eyes that were his natural color, he was a freak? Or was it becuase he was serious, and not stupid like those teens his age? He didn't know, but what he did know, is that he was to the point of bursting out with anger and vengence. Like his mother told him before she went missing, "Trust no one, not even little children." As Po entered his classroom, which was still empty becuase he had arrived 15 early, he quickly went over to his seat in the back and sat. He sighed, and looked out the window. How he wished he had a father, or even know a father to help him through this things of life. His mother helped him greatly, but when she went to visit her Freind Kagome, both dissapeared. Leaving Po with the huge mansion and lots of money. But Po didn't care for that, he cared for a faimly, a family he so desperatly wanted. He had no more friends to socialize with, as he left them becuase of his mother. In other words, since his mother left him, his world has fallen apart. And don't get him wrong either, as he is a very handsome young man. His mother explained to him that he looked just like his father, tall, handsome, brave, strict, and most of all, charming. Almost every day, he would get asked out by a girl, but he would deny. He knows that every single girl just wants his body and his money, as he is the only rich kid in school with no parents. One maid only at his home, is like his mother, Yuki. But it wasn't the same, as he wanted his own mother's arms wrapped around her. As the bell rang, he sighed annoyed, as he knew he was in for another day of bullying.

"Hey, hey, hey, cat boy." A boy said beside him, trying to get his attention.

Po sighed annoyed, and ignored him. The boy laughed quietly, while the teacher turned to look at them both.

"No talking." The teacher warned.

"Oh well, Po here is the one bothering me, Sir." The boy replyed.

The teacher then looked angrily at Po. "Keep your mouth shut." He said, and turned back to the chalk bored.

Po wanted to get up from his seat so badly and kill that kid beside him, that all he did was break his pencil in half out of anger. As he went on through his day, more and more snickering was heard from him. Boys dispised him, but the girls loved him. Mentally, Po smirked, knowing that he was the handsomeest kid in the school, and yet, he didn't brag about it like those kids who thought they were so 'hot'. Girls chased him everyday, and some girls broke up with their boyfriends just to chase Po, and possibly have a chance to be his girlfriend. Po smirked again, that in some way, he loved the kids to pick on him becuase it just made him feel even greater. As he was writing notes in his third period class, he heard some girls talking gossip.

"Did you see the new the girl?" One said.

"I did, and she better not still my man Po!" The other replied angrily.

"Please, she's as ugly as a pig!" The other said.

"Doesn't matter, she will learn to stay away from our Po!"

Po smirked to himself, loving how every girl was jelous over him. Still though, he also hoped that this new girl wasn't like these girls in the school, drooling over him. As the bell rang once more, it was time for lunch. For some reason, he wasn't normal for eating, as even doctors couldn't find why. He could go for a week with out food and water, and survive. And strangely more, he should eat more meat than veggies, or he wouldn't feel good or healthy. He grabbed a hamburger with a fruit and water, and went to sit at his own desk that he calls his. Everyone knows that they shouldn't sit at his desk alone or with him, becuase that table his, and his only. As he sat, and began to eat, a small shadow hovered infront of him. He looked up, to see a girl with dark hair and green eyes, covered in banana smush. Even covered in banana smush, Po actually found a huge liking to the girl infront of him.

"May I sit here, please? The other girls have made it obvious that they didn't like me." She said.

"Of course." Po replied.

The girl smiled kindly at him, and sat across from him. "I'm Sakura by the way, the new girl in school." She said.

"Po." He replied simply, and went back to eating his hamburger. He was actually quite happy that she hadn't gushed all over him, and instead went to eat her food, ignoring him. Po tried to ignore her too, and eat his food, but she had something that always caught his eye, but what? _No_, he thought, _I can't possible like a girl, can I?_

"Why are you sitting alone over here?" She asked him.

"Um, I don't have friends, plus I know one likes me, except for the girls." He replied.

Sakura laughed a little. "I can see why the boys hate you and the girls like you. I'm the same way, I don't have any friends becuase half of the time no one likes me either." She said and took a bite from her pair.

"Why doesn't no one like you? You're beautiful." He said, and then blushed a little. He couldn't beleive he just said that aloud!

"Thank you, but the reason is that my father usually chases them away!" She said with a giggle.

"Even your girl friends?"

"Even them. He says they are too stupid to actually hang out with me." She replied. "What about your father or mother? Do they do anything?" She asked.

Po nodded his head no. "I don't have a father or mother anymore. My mother dissapered, and my father died before I got to know him." Po said flatly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you have foster parents then?"

"No, I live alone in the house that my father left my mother, and my mother left to me with some money." He replied.

"You live alone, and with how much money?" She said.

"Enough money to call me rich." He said.

"Woooow, you should buy me a car!" She said and laughed, "Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm rich too, well my father is. He won't even give me a penny for allowance!" She said and laughed again. For the first time, Po actually laughed, quietly though. He was liking this girl more and more with each passing minute. Finally he had found someone he can relate to, and actually liked.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked him.

"No." He replied and took a drink of his water.

Sakura gasped. "Really? I thought someone as good looking as you would be a player! Strange how the universe works." She said with a sigh, and began to clean her shoulder from the banana smush that had crusted already.

"I don't plan setteling any time soon. I have plans to go to unversity and get a good career." He said.

"Good for you! I want to become an artist! What do you want to become?" She said.

"I want to be a succesful company owner, for electronics." He replied.

"Awesome! You can make an eletronic and name it after me!" She said and laughed once more.

Just as Po was about to reply, the rang. Sakura looked a bit glummed, but got over it with a smile. "Alright Po, hope to see you later!" She said, stood and threw her trash away and left for her class.

Po sat there, figuring out what had happened. Did he just make a new friend? He shook himself out of his throughts, and left for class, still wondering why he liked that girl so much. For the first time in his life, he couldn't focus on his studies! Sakura just kept entering his mind every time something small popped out that reminded him about. Never in his entire life had he been happy that school was over. He immeditaely ran out of school, got in his mother's car, and drove home. He turned on the radio, hoping to ease his mind which it did. He sighed, and soon enough, forgot all about Sakura. When arrived home, he went to go find Yuki for help.

"Yuki!" He yelled out.

"I'm in here Po!" Her voice came from the kitchen.

"Yuki, I need your help." He said, walking into the kitchen.

"With what?" She said, stirring the contents from inside a pot.

"I kinda of...like this girl at school." He said, shyly.

"Now you listen to me Po, becuase your mother also said this. Never-"

"Trust anyone not even children. But she's beautiful Yuki!" He protested.

"Child, you will do great with no women in your life, trust me. I did great in my life with no men. Look at your mother, she did no good in her life with your father dead. Now she's missing boy! Listen, stay away from girls." Yuki said, and turned her attention back to the pot.

"That was you and mother..." Po mumbled.

"Now what did you say boy? Go upstairs to your room and finish your homework beofre I slap your behind!" She said angrily.

"I'm too old for your spankings, Yuki." Po said smikring.

"Really? You're still not too old for my wooden spoon spankings!" She said, and lifted the wooden spoon in the air, showing him. His eyes went wide, and quickly walked out of the kitchen and to his room to finish.

"That's what I thought." Yuki said and conituned to stir the pot.

When Po got to his room, he closed his door and played some music. He undressed and jumped into the shower. After he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and came out of the room drying his air with another towel. As he walked towards his dresser, his foot crashed with a lifted board he didn't see.

"Chikushou!" He cursed, jumping up and down holding his bleeding foot.

He jumped over to his bed and sat, wrapping the towel around his foot. He grunted angrily and looked at the wooden board that was lifted from the floor. He saw something glistening from underneath, and crawled over to it. He worked his hands under the baord, and lifted it up easily. He was suprised to find pictures, small boxes, books, and many more things. As she was about to pick up a picture, his door was about to open. Po quickly slid the board over the whole, as the door opened.

"Po what are- you are bleeding!" Yuki screamed, and rushed over to his foot.

"Yuki-"

"Be quiet and let me see your foot!"

"Yuki-"

"Stop moving!"

"YUKI!"

She stopped and looked at him, both blushing. "Yuki I am completely naked, can you possibly go!" He said, his face turning red.

"I'm so sorry Po!" Yuki said, and quickly got out, slmamming the door behind her. Just as Po stood up, wrapping the towel again around his waist, Yuki opend the door. "Take care of that wound!"

"OK CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!" Po screamed.

"Watch your language young man! This isn't the first time I have seen you naked!" Yuki said, and closed the door.

Po stumbled over to his door and locked it angrily. He quickly walked over to his dresser and got dressed before anyone tried to open the door again. He then walked over to his bathroom to bound his wound, and just as he was done, he was about to lift the board up again when Yuki knocked. "Do your homework!" She said, and walked away. Po sighed, and had no choise but to do his homework first and then lift the board again.

* * *

**Well...what do you think? Reveiw! (:**


	2. Anger Issues

When Po had finished his homework, and was ready to lift the board once more, Yuki had intterupted him for dinner. He sighed annoyed, and walked out of his room to go to dinner, having no choise. He quickly ate his meal, surprising Yuki becuase he had never done that, excused himself and scurried back upstairs to her room. Yuki sighed and contiued eating her dinner alone with the other maids and servants. Po walked into his room and closed the the door behind him, locking it. He walked over to the board, and lifted it quietly. He sat criss-crossed and began to look at the contents. He first picked up about only a handful of photos, and looked at them. One by one, he slowly relized that these photas were from his mother, when she was young. In one photo, she seemed to be in a MMA arts class, holding a Katana. In other picture, she was hugging a girl, no more than 2 years younger than her. He looked in the back, which read _Nights_ and _Jen. _Jen, who was this Jen? He set that photo aside, and picked up another one. This one, surprised him. It was a man, much older than his Mother, hugging her while both sitting on a couch. The man though, had no amber eyes, so he couldn't be his father, could he? He set that photo aside too, and the rest back into the small hole as they were not that much interesting. He then picked up a small metal box, that had a lock on it. He lasted anout three good minutes trying to pick at the lock, but not once did it click open. He sighed deafeated, and returned the small box into the hole. He decided to look more through the photos of his mother, but not one gave him a clue where she could be. But, he did keep the photo about the man hugging her, and decided to ask Yumi about it tommorow. Not knowing anything,he covered the whole again, and jumped onto his bed. He set the picture aside on his coffee table, and turned on his side, closing his eyes.

He woke up to his alarm ringing. He smacked it off, and stood up, runnning into his bathroom to get ready. Once he shoved his wallet into his pocket, picked up keys and the picture, he flew down the stairs and into the dinning room for some breakfest. When he sat, Yumi came rushing in with his breakfest. She set the plate infront of him, and rushed of.

"Yuki, can you stay here a second?" He stopped her.

She turned and looked at him. "I would darling but I have a lot of chores to cath up on." She replied.

"Nonesense, that can wait later. I need to talk to you about something important." He said.

Yuki sighed defeated, and went over to a chair and sat. Once she sat, Po slid the picture across to her. Yuki picked it up, and looked at it, a little shock on her face. "Where did you find this?"

"Let's just say my foot found it last night. Who's that man hugging my mother?" He asked.

"Well," she said, "he was the owner of this house. For some reason, he left everything to your mother once he died; no one knows why." She replied.

"Then, is he my father?"

"No!" She replied a bit to quickly, and Po knew she was lying some how. He leaned back on his chair, staring at her through angry slits.

"Now don't you look at me like that! I hated it when your father gave me that look, and I hate it when you give it to me now!" She said angrily.

"So he is my father!" Po replied angrily.

Yuki held up the picture, showing him while pointing at the man with her finger. "Does he looked anything like you, child! You have amber eyes, he doesn't!" She said, smacking the photo with her finger.

"No, but I saw we have the same face shape, lips, and hair! Not to mention that he looks almost as tall as me!" He replied.

Yuki sighed, "You are hopless. He was not your father, as your father died. Your mother dissapeared, and now look at you, you are going mental!"

"I am not going mental! I want to know why my mother left me when I was only twelve, I want to know why I don't have a father, and I want to know why your are holding the truth from me!" He yelled at her angrily, standing up and smacking the table with his hands. Yuki leaned back away from him, stoic and scared.

"I think it's best you go to school now, Po." She said.

Po almost gapsed, as she never called him by his name. It would either be darling, sweetie, or honey, but almost never Po. He quickly forgot, and went back to his anger. "Maybe it is. I don't want you here anymore Yuki, you are _fired_!" He angrily and deadly, and turned around and stomped away from her, closing the door behind him with a loud thump that rattled the house. He left a trail of servants and maids, along with Yuki staring at his back as he left.

He angrily and recklessly drove to school, lucky that no cop spotted him. He walked ntp school campus, and quickly headed to his class. Through the whole day, not once did he do his work, write notes, or even pay attention to any lecture. He simply smacked the tip of his pencil on the table angrily, looking out the window or another way. While he was looking out his window and smaking his pencil furiously on the table on his foruth peroid class, a soft hand landed on top of his hand, forcing him to stop smacking the poor pencil.

"Stop, you are going to end up breaking a finger or the pencil, maybe both." A soft voice whispered to him.

He turned and looked at Sakura, who was obviously worried for him. He stopped and remembered about her, forgetting her. He wondered how many classes he had with her, and he didn't even notice. He sighed and looked down at his table, still angry. He angrily shook of her hand, and made sure his hand stayed close to his body so she wouldn't do such a thing to him again. With his other hand now, that she couldn't reach, he began his insufferable tapping with the pencil again, making some students sigh in annoyance, and Sakura in sadness that she couldn't help. At the end of the day, he angrily pushed students he passed by to get to his car, and once he reached it, a small body stood in his way.

"Now what's wrong with you! You were fine just yesterday!" Sakura demanded.

"Out of my way." He said coldly, and pushed her aside easily. He opened the door and got inside.

"Po you are such a jerk! Now I see why people don't want to be friends with you!" Sakura yelled outisde.

This made Po even more angrier, and got out of the care. "Who are you to say what I am! You should learn your damn place in this world!" He hissed at her angrily.

Sakura didn't back down, but instead raged up just like him. "And you should stop thinking so much about yourself, becuase in reality you are not so great as you think you are!" She replied to him.

Po got close to her, now showing his teeth as if he were a dog, and growled. "You are going to regret for what you have said!" And just as he swung his arm up, making Sakura gasp and the other students who were wathcing the scene, another girl or woman rushed up to Po, and pulled his arm down.

"Control yourself!" The woman yelled at him.

Po pulled his arm out of her grasp, and the woman grabbed his face, pulling his face close to her. "Listen, control yourself. Do you really want to hurt the poor girl?" She said.

Reminiding him of Sakura, did calm him down. But what really calmed him down, was that this woman held almost the very same scent as his mother did. He hugged her, burying his face into her shoulder, smelling her scent. It brought tears to his eyes, knowing that she smelled like his mother, but at the same she didn't. The woman stroked his back, trying calm him down.

"Po, I think its best I take you home." She said. He nodded, not speaking. He wanted to stay there, hugging this stranger, but at the end he had to let go, and allowed the woman to drive him home. It was only him in the car, but Sakura offered to come, and held onto Po, comforting him. After that moment, Po didn't know what happened as his world went dark with tears in his eyes. Before he almost woke up, he smelt his was in his won room, with the lights turned off. He opened his eyes, and sat up a little on his bed, but stopped when her heard two woman arguing. He turned his head, and looked towards his door where the talking was coming from. He listened very carfully as the two women were whispering.

_"What have you done with him? He is a wreck!"_

_"He is not a wreck! He just doesn't want to see that I am his mother!"_

_"His mother? You are not his mother, Yuki, your his nanny! Nights has probably waited for her son to come back to her already, and he hasn't gone becuase of you!"_

_"He doesn't want to go, he wants to stay here with me, I'm sure he does!" The woman now cried._

_"He can't stay here, and you know why! How old is he, Yuki?"_

_"...17 and a half..."_

_"17 and a half and he's still here! May I remind you that he almost killed a young girl in school yoday! Yuki, he has to go already."_

_"No, no he doesn't! He's my son, and he will stay here, with me and no one else! You can just go already before I kick you out!"_

_"I don't care what you say to me, but I will tell him the truth!"_

_"Stay away from him, STAY AWAY!"_

_"YUKI UNDERSTAND THAT HE IS NOT YOUR SON OR EVEN HUMAN! HE'S GOING TO GET KILLED IF HE STAYS HERE ANY LONGER! AND IT'S ALL GOING TO BE YOUR DAMN FAULT!"_

_"Hey, I think he's awake!"_

Po was sitting against he head board, listening to their conversation. I_ knew it_, he thought, _Yuki was the one ruining my life_. His door opened, and Yuki was the first to run in and kneel before his bed side. She was crying, and tried to grab a hold on his hands, but he pulled his hands away from her. Sakura walked in, but stood behind away from him, knowing it wasn't much of her bussiness. Then the woman walked in, and stood on the other side of Po. Po forgot about Yuki, and turned his attention towards the woman.

"Who are you?" He asked.

She smiled sadly. "I am your Aunt, Po. It's been a long time since I've seen you." She replied.

"My Aunt...you'er Jen." He said.

Jen nodded her head. "Yes, I am."

"You know what happened to mother?" He asked frantically.

"I do, but that woman must go before I tell you anything!" Jen replied angrily.

"Po, honey, don't listen to her! She will just tell you lies, LIES!" Yuki cried despratly.

"Get out of my sight, you disgust me, truly you do." Po replied to her.

Yuki gasped, and just as she was about to slap him, two servant men came and took her out and away from the house.

Jen sighed relfied. "Now," she said and took out a small key from her purse and handed it over to him, "your mother told me to give you this. I don't know what it is suppose to unlock, but maybe you do. I'm running late to a confrence, Po, I'll stop by again tommorow morning. Good night Po." She said and walked out quickly.

Po looked sadly at the key, knowing exactly where it went to unlock. He decided to unlock that box later, as he had things to fix right now. As Sakura slowly walked over to him, Po wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his bed with him.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I hope you can forgive me for what I did." He apologized, looking down at the key still.

"Oh Po, it wasn't your fault." She said and kissed his cheek. He blushed, and Sakura giggled.

"Now, are you going to invite me for dinner or must I call my father to pick me up?" She asked.

Po smiled a bit, loving how she could make him happy instantly. "How about you stay for dinner, and the I'll drive you home." He offered, looking at her.

"Sounds like a deal, mister!" She said giggling.

Both got up from the bed, and walked down to dinning room to have dinner. Through dinner, Sakura complimented on how he lived so luxarious and wonderfully, juts like her father. They had a nice chat, fooling around. Once they were done, Po drove her home. On the ride, Po laughed when Sakura turned on the radio and began to dance in her seat. As he neared her house, and parked just oustide, her father was already waiting for her. When Po got out, and looked at the man, chills ran up and down his spine. Po didn't know why, but this man did not give him good feelings at all. Being a gentle man, though, walked up to him and shook hands. His hand was praticcaly as cold as ice.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Po said, letting go of his hand.

"Love that strong hand shake you have there, boy. You may call me Hoshi." He said.

Po still couldn't shake that feeling off of him. Sakura walked up and stood beside her father. Her father wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. "Thank you Po for the ride. Maybe next time we can go hang out." Sakura said happily.

"Sure, if that's alright with your father." Po replied.

Hoshi let out a luagh, and looked at the boy happily. "Please take my daughter, as her only hobby is to take and take money out of my wallet!" He said.

Sakura blushed embarrest, "Dad..." She mumbled.

Po chuckled, and made and excuse to get out of this man's precence as quickly as he could. He cleared his throat, and spoke, "Well I have to get going. Even though it's friday tommowrow, I still have to wake up early to go to school." He said.

Hoshi nodded his head, agreeing. "Yes, this little flower also has to go to bed. Nice meeting you, Po." He said.

"Nice meeting you too, Mr. Hoshi." Po replied smiling, and got into his car.

As he drove home, Po didn't feel the bit good. He had to pull over, and vommit once he was driving. As he started his drive home once more, he just didn't feel the bit good anymore after seeing Sakura's father. He wondered...

* * *

**Review and tell me how's it going! (:**


End file.
